


Meant For Forever

by Glove23



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post War, hpsecretsanta2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23
Summary: It had been a long time, yet he still remembers her.





	Meant For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey oh here I am back on my harry potter bullshit! this is a secret santa for thenightsqueenblog on tumblr! hope u like it

Harry remembered.

 

All those many sunlit hours, days, months, years. A bright light in an otherwise dreary landscape.

 

Ginny.

 

Her smile, the sparkle in her eyes when she laughed. Sitting with Luna in front of a blazing fire, adding strange baubles to last years Weasley Sweater. A dollop of whipped cream from his hot chocolate on his nose, Ginny’s glowing face giggling inches from his.

 

Harry always said she was full of fire, he never knew it would be her end.

 

Hearing her voice, her promises that everything would be fine as she ran back into the building, Ron and Hermione restraining him from running in after her. Her hair blending in with the flames as she whipped around the corner. 

 

Ginny.

 

Her brown eyes, and their endlessness. Harry could look into them forever and never be bored. Always so full of life and love and that passion that was just so….Ginny. 

 

Harry couldn't stand it, never seeing her eyes again. 

 

As the holiday approached, Harry fell deeper and deeper into this dark, dark hole. His family surrounded him, and yet he couldn't enjoy it. He found it hard to feel anything but the emptiness. 

 

He missed her. 

 

“ _ Harry. _ ”

 

He sat in his room, hands covering his face, wondering how he could do this without her. Hadn't he lost enough people in his short life? 

 

“ _ You can’t beat yourself up about it, Harry. It’s never been your fault. _ ”

 

Harry could hear her. After the battle of Hogwarts, when he was convincing himself it was all his fault, that he was the reason everyone was dead, Ginny came up to him. She had put her hands on either side of his face, looked into his eyes, and said those words.

 

He looked out the window, his hands falling into his lap. 

 

“Ginny….I’ll never stop thinking of you.”

 

Her hair, her eyes, her hands, her passion….her grave.

 

“We were made for forever. I won't let that go.”


End file.
